


Como Adesivo Starfix

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Kyle Bowl [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Blind Date, Kyle Bowl, M/M, Pants Souvenir, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prequel, Slow Burn My Ass, Starfix and Lightsaber, Top Kyle Broflovski, cryle - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Um encontro às cegas é uma chance brilhando na frente de Kyle quando ele aceita a mensagem no aplicativo de encontros. E para Craig, parecia irritante desviar da possibilidade, mas o jogo seria com as regras dele, mesmo que não soubesse que seu parceiro tentaria mudá-las.*Esta fic foi postada originalmente em 11/2019, no site Spirit*
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker
Series: Kyle Bowl [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498301
Kudos: 3





	Como Adesivo Starfix

**Author's Note:**

> [CRYLE]
> 
> ** Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por ClotsQueen... e se o Kyle quiser os boy tudo, eu me encarregarei de fornecer a oportunidade, ainda assim, o starfix é necessário, usei vários headcanons, o pornô é gratuito, e ESTA FIC NÃO DEVE SER LIDA POR NINGUÉM! ** 
> 
> Oieee!!
> 
> Mais uma fic com 6K++ de porn com um shipp que ninguém pediu!  
> E se mesmo assim você vai seguir adiante...
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Acordo Silencioso

A época antes do Natal era deprimente por si só, era um tipo de limbo festivo, onde você fica suspenso com os rescaldos do Halloween e o frenesi capitalista da festa mais esperada do ano, receber ligações da sua mãe de tempos em tempos, lembrando que você tem uma casa para voltar, e uma refeição quente a mesa o esperando não são fatores que ajudem a erguer-se da cama diariamente.

E era assim que ele estava agora, abrindo os olhos para o amanhecer, o pijama confortável não era suficiente para esquentá-lo, o aquecedor do hotel três estrelas que ele se hospedou não era tão potente a ponto dele, pelo menos, desfazer-se da camiseta...

A vida inteira parecia algo frio, e era nesses momentos de pré-consciência, oscilando entre a turbidez e a prudência que se questionava se realmente fez certo em sair de sua cidadezinha bizarra e acolhedora para cursar uma faculdade fora do estado...

Mas, como uma decisão não tão acertada leva a outra, isso não era a pior das questões que pulavam no topo de sua mente nesse período pós-sono embaçado, claramente conforme ele pisava nos terrenos firmes da consciência, a pergunta que seu cérebro formulava era:

_“Por que Hollywood?”_

Ele abandonou ideais infantis cedo na faculdade, havia uma certeza borbulhando em sua mente de que nunca poderia levar a sério as coisas que, para sua versão de 10 anos, eram tão óbvias e práticas. No entanto, acabou sorrateiramente caindo numa espiral de sonhos adultos, tão improváveis quanto os infantis.

— Eu sou tããão ridículo.

A voz reverberou no quarto de hotel, ele observou o teto agora mais desperto, em seu apartamento pequeno em Denver ele tinha um céu estrelado colado no teto, e aquilo, além de sua gang próxima, era a última fagulha infantil que jamais conseguia apagar, o último fiapo que ele ainda segurava aos 26 anos... sua última parte sonhadora.

Girou os pés tocando o chão frio, uma lembrança de que viera para New York para uma entrevista, ele cerrou os olhos visualizando o céu estrelado de seu quarto, logo os abriu e direcionou-os à pasta que deixara ao lado da cama: Um roteiro que entregaria pessoalmente, juntamente com um pendrive com uma apresentação completa de alguns roteiros avulsos que ele se orgulhava.

Trocar o sonho de astronauta e usar seus conhecimentos de astrofísico para escrever roteiros _Sci-fi_ não foi a melhor escolha para Craig, e como seu pai vivia repetindo, era tão infantil quanto. O sonho hollywoodiano de ter seu roteiro escolhido para shows de TV, ou ser selecionado para alguma equipe de apoio, era algo tão complicado e difícil que muitas vezes Craig se perguntava o quão louco ele fora ao dar esse passo estúpido.

De qualquer forma, algumas poucas palavras de apoio de pessoas bem próximas foram o suficiente e aqui estava ele... e quando se jogou para trás e suas costas tocaram a cama fria, o que mais latejava dentro dele não era o fato de ter uma carreira profissional incerta, mas sim, que se sentia solitário e entediado além da conta.

Geralmente era o menos adepto a decisões repentinas, mas de tanto ouvir que precisava se divertir começara a pensar que estar em New York e abrir mão de alguma aventura seria um prato cheio para seu amigo zombar dele depois, e mesmo que Craig não fosse dado aos encontros furtivos, a tentação de não criar vínculos e ter uma noite de sexo — como lhe fora dito — era tentador demais até para ele.

Craig puxou o celular e abriu o aplicativo que alguém instalou como um tipo de ultimato meses atrás, não seria a primeira vez que ele usava, e infelizmente sabia que não seria a última tampouco. Fotos sem rosto eram suas favoritas, ele não queria se apegar a nada e, na verdade, nem era um risco que pensava que _talvez_ viesse a correr.

Um perfil logo chamou sua atenção, as palavras na _bio_ eram arrojadas e pareciam uma armadilha para ele, _“As estrelas vermelhas são as mais frias, mas também as mais brilhantes”;_ com um pequeno sorriso, ele deslizou o dedo na tela e abriu a caixa de mensagens, digitando, depois largou o celular de lado e começou a se vestir para a entrevista.

Se não recebesse uma resposta, isso não o mataria, não era como se ele realmente se importasse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nevava e isso não era nada incomum, o frio quando ele abriu a porta do prédio e deu de cara com a rua em sua branquidão urbana também não podia ser uma cena mais trivial, e havia algum tempo que ele nem se dava ao trabalho de pensar de verdade sobre o assunto.

A caminhada depois do metrô foi arrastada por conta das calçadas que ainda estavam sendo tratadas por caminhões da prefeitura, na rua os carros passavam lentamente, pelo canto do olho ele viu que sal fora espalhado para que o asfalto não ficasse escorregadio.

Mas, mais do que tudo, ele notou as decorações natalinas, a árvore majestosa em frente à Biblioteca Pública, parecia que esses enfeites brotavam ali mais cedo a cada ano, ultimamente surgiam quase antes da neve em si, ou talvez só chamasse a atenção dele quando, de fato, havia neve.

Neve era o fator determinante aqui, algo que causava nostalgia e ao mesmo tempo aversão. Os sentimentos não eram apenas contraditórios, porque faziam uma pequena e silenciosa guerra dentro dele enquanto caminhava em direção ao prédio onde trabalhava há cinco anos.

Recentemente chegara ao posto que queria, seguia seus ímpetos e prestes a completar um ano no novo setor de trabalho, sabia que sua vida profissional estava decolando mesmo que fosse aos 26 anos, já não era sem tempo. Ele saíra de sua cidadezinha das montanhas deixando para trás uma vida de conforto, onde um emprego seria muito simples através da influência de seu pai, e assim tentara uma vida real, sendo um adulto em New York com pouco mais do que sua coragem e determinação.

Em dias como hoje, se sentia orgulhoso do que fizera, de como se manteve até então, mas também, em dias como esses é que percebia o quanto estava deixando de se cuidar, e havia um tipo de frenesi correndo silenciosamente, como um rio de lava subterrâneo abaixo de sua pele...

Era vaidoso, gostava de se vestir bem e estar definitivamente apresentável, fazia parte de sua profissão ser alguém que impressiona à primeira vista, e não poucas vezes pessoas vieram até ele atraídas por seu magnetismo... porém o trabalho tomava tanto tempo que não havia nada além de flertes descompromissados em bares.

O mais interessante é que ele lutava diariamente contra essa necessidade que borbulhava em seu corpo, a desmazelada imprudência que sussurrava em seu ouvido diariamente, deixando claro que os momentos solitários de saciedade física não eram o que ele precisava... não eram suficiente... nem nunca seriam.

Ele tinha encontros furtivos eventualmente, nada que pudesse apontar como certo ou combinado, na verdade não passava de algo passageiro e temporário que não fazia muito além de saciar uma conveniência momentânea. Porque havia dentro dele, essa necessidade de não se prender, de estar livre para as oportunidades reais que surgissem.

_Certo?_

Mas, que oportunidades? Nada surgiria se ele não proporcionasse, e às vezes era nesse momento que se sentia mais imprudente, incapaz de contestar a vozinha que sussurrava palavras de ordem dentro da sua mente, exigindo que ele se entregasse, que provasse... e com um sorriso torto cedeu sem luta e puxou o celular, abrindo o aplicativo que era sua salvação nesses dias.

Ele deslizou na tela em busca de uma imagem que o interessasse, mas como se o próprio universo confabulasse a seu favor, uma mensagem brilhou na tela, a imagem de perfil era nada além de uma nuca de cabelos negros brilhantes e pescoço elegante, tão promissor quanto a frase que seguiu: _“Estrelas azuis são as mais quentes, me empreste seu brilho, e eu aqueço seu núcleo”_ ; eram poucas palavras, picantes e ambiciosas.

Kyle sorriu amplamente e guardou o celular no bolso para responder depois, porque definitivamente, queria vê-lo _tentar_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A entrevista fora muito mais tranquila do que ele esperava, a principal diretora de produção conversou com ele pessoalmente, havia um show que estava em produção criativa, e o roteiro de Craig havia sido escolhido entre dezenas que chegaram até o departamento, e entre esses, apenas quatro roteiristas foram chamados para uma entrevista pessoal.

Craig sentia a austeridade da mulher o tempo todo, ela era levemente descontraída, e muito do que ela dissera apreciar na criatividade de Craig era relacionado com a capacidade que ele tinha de observar e elucidar em poucas palavras partes complexas de uma narrativa.

Ela explicou o roteiro principal do show em questão, e Craig se interessou automaticamente, levantando questões sobre rotas possíveis e situações onde um objeto na cena pode mudar o andamento do enredo.

Ele saiu de lá com um sentimento de expectativa que não sentia há algum tempo, e foi só na hora do almoço que recebeu uma notificação do aplicativo, lembrando-o daquele raro momento de descontração que ele experimentara pela manhã.

Pousando o sanduíche na mesa, Kyle apanhou o celular e observou a resposta a mensagem que ele enviara alguns minutos antes, ele gostava quando o foco de seu interesse era capaz de dar retorno rápido, na verdade, descartava aqueles que demoravam. Impaciente como era, não tinha tempo para esperar respostas demoradas, ou mudaria de ideia rapidamente.

Então, conforme digitava uma resposta segurando o copo de isopor entre os dentes, Kyle podia concordar, esse cara era algo que ele deveria considerar!

Assim que a resposta do ruivo foi enviada, outra surgiu na tela quase que instantaneamente: Um endereço, um horário e uma proposta: _“Não quero ver seu rosto, nem ouvir sua voz, mas uma troca de contato corporal não faria mal. Luz desligada, nenhuma conversa.”_

Kyle não era do tipo que aceitava jogar com as regras dos outros, exceto se ele pudesse fazer suas próprias regras ao longo do jogo, por isso a resposta não demorou a criar vida através das pontas dos seus dedos: _“Iluminarei o que for mais importante, mas você não vai me ouvir, e na sua voz, só quero os gemidos.”_

Craig atirou o celular para o lado e resolveu tomar um banho e dormir o resto da tarde, Kyle voltou para sua sala a fim de terminar o último artigo, ambos com expectativas semelhantes sobre um encontro às escuras.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quando a noite caiu, Kyle saiu de seu apartamento, os cabelos crespos estavam fofos do secador de cabelo e escondidos por baixo de um capuz, ele não pensou duas vezes antes de entrar em uma loja de conveniência, sua mente fervilhava com uma satisfação absurda em saber que estar em New York sempre tornava sua vida fácil, afinal não era em qualquer lugar onde poderia comprar o que trazia dentro da mochila preta, ele tinha um sorriso arrogante no rosto que não conseguia apagar.

A neve dera uma trégua e a distância que deveria caminhar para chegar ao seu destino era tão pouca que ele nem mesmo chegou a sentir o vento frio nos cabelos, Kyle passou os dedos através dos cachos que caíam na testa e tirou os óculos de aro de tartaruga quando se dirigiu à recepção.

No quarto, andares acima, Craig descartava a camiseta do pijama, mas mantinha a calça de flanela, a soneca da tarde inteira o manteria acordado pelas próximas horas se seu acompanhante fosse metade do que prometia ser em senso de humor e picância das últimas mensagens trocadas pela tarde. Um banho recém tomado fazia sua pele reluzir, levemente aquecida.

Não precisou se olhar no espelho quando foi até a mesinha de cabeceira e deixou ali duas garrafas de água mineral que havia trazido mais cedo, um tubo de lubrificante e pacotes de camisinha foram comprados no mesmo lugar e ele ficou verdadeiramente aliviado em saber que uma cidade grande assim mantinha muitos itens relacionados juntos para que os clientes não perdessem tempo procurando na vasta cidade.

Um lindo sorriso e uma breve explicação foi o suficiente para a simpática atendente entregar a Kyle o cartão de acesso ao quarto, provavelmente ela imaginara uma reunião de negócios, o hotel era um tipo de ponte de encontros desse tipo para pessoas que vinham rapidamente a New York, e fora exatamente o que o cara que o esperava no quarto informara à segurança do local.

_“Provavelmente nu”_ , Kyle pensou quando caminhou a passos tranquilos em direção ao elevador do hotel, ele pressionou o andar que havia recebido por mensagem horas atrás, guardou os óculos no estojo e puxou o embrulho que comprara minutos antes; e assim que o elevador parou, atravessou o corredor.

Dentro do quarto, o moreno passava a mão na franja um pouco mais longa do que seu usual, ele lançou um último olhar para o relógio, se seu acompanhante fosse pontual como se gabara na última mensagem, deveria estar dentro do prédio e a qualquer momento poderia abrir sua porta.

Craig não se entregaria à ansiedade, frustração sexual era algo que ele jamais teria notado até trocar mensagens com o sujeito, há algum tempo não ficava tão interessando com poucas frases, era um tipo de reação imprevista que, apesar da contrariedade inicial, ele gostara de experimentar.

O cartão deslizou sem nenhuma dificuldade e da mesma forma sem surpresa a luz verde que apareceu ali era a luz da expectativa que Kyle estava tentando não permitir que crescesse dentro dele.

Quando Craig viu por baixo da porta a sombra de seu visitante, um misto de nervosismo e excitação borbulhou no seu interior, o sexo anônimo era uma estratégia que ele nunca havia lançado mão, mas esperava que fosse tão libertador quando prometia ser.

Kyle olhou para o chão antes de empurrar a porta e dar de cara com a escuridão do quarto, um suave cheiro de algum perfume mentolado flutuou até suas narinas treinadas, e como parte do que seu anfitrião prometera, eles fariam isso sem luz, sem ver o rosto um do outro, apenas contato corporal, e Kyle estava agitado para ter isso.

A sombra recortada contra a pouca luz que vinha do corredor não deu nada com o que pudesse teorizar e Craig remexeu-se na cama, por baixo do edredom seu corpo esquentava independente do aquecedor do quarto, ele já havia tomado um gole de água umedecendo a garganta minutos atrás, porém quando o vulto caminhou silenciosamente em direção a ele, o estômago do moreno contorceu-se.

Kyle sorriu quando a silhueta se moveu na cama, ele largou a mochila no chão mesmo, o embrulho de papel pardo pousou sobre uma mesinha de cabeceira onde Kyle pôde vislumbrar o contorno de garrafas de água e mais algumas coisas que ele não estava interessado agora.

O relógio marcava vinte horas em ponto quando Craig ouviu mais do que viu o farfalhar de uma roupa sendo descartada no cabideiro que ele deixara livre, o som de zíper abrindo e mais sons de roupas foi o suficiente para sua respiração acelerar.

Kyle apertou os dentes contra os lábios quando ouviu a respiração do outro ecoar no ambiente escuro, a ideia do sexo anônimo, e totalmente no escuro, fazia com que todos seus outros sentidos se aguçassem e Kyle estava adorando a expectativa que já mantinha o sangue de seu corpo correr todo na mesma direção.

Craig se impulsionou para frente quando uma mão se esticara na frente dele, assim que foi puxado lábios frios estavam em sua pele, devorando seu pescoço, um tecido macio ainda esfregava-se em seu peito, pois seu visitante não tirara todas as peças de roupa, e Craig escorregou os dedos através da lateral do corpo firme e puxou a peça por cima da cabeça, atirando-a logo atrás sobre o encosto da poltrona.

O cheiro que vinha de seu anfitrião era bom, mas o gosto era melhor ainda quando a boca de Kyle devorou a extensão do longo pescoço, o pomo de Adão se esticou, o cara atirou a cabeça para trás e tudo o que Kyle diria sobre ele até agora era que sua pele era bastante sensível.

Dedos longos escorregaram pela cintura de Kyle e ele se viu sento explorado, os olhos fechados davam mais vazão às sensações e ele deu um passo incerto para trás com o homem preso rente a si.

Em uma fração de segundo a boca de Craig foi esmagada quando seu corpo pousou sobre um peito nu, compacto e quente, seu acompanhante puxou-o para cima da poltrona e enquanto os próprios joelhos do moreno encontravam a parte traseira do assento, Craig sentia dedos brincando na barra de sua calça, expondo a cueca boxer.

Fora um pequeno capricho usar essa boxer em especial, e Craig não conseguiu deixar de sorrir convencido quando a cabeça de seu visitante pousou abaixo de seu queixo e ele empurrou a calça de flanela pelo quadril estreito para observar a cueca dele, um dedo escorregava pela cintura e contornava a ereção de Craig, que já acordara e ansiava por atenção de uma forma que o moreno não esperava.

Kyle engoliu seco quando seu anfitrião ergueu o traseiro facilitando o descarte das calças, porém uma última peça cobria sua visão: Planetas, estrelas e cometas flutuaram na escuridão, era uma boxer com estampa que brilhava no escuro como se fosse _starfix_ , era algo tão genial quando excitante, e Kyle se viu brincando na superfície do volume que crescia por baixo do tecido escuro, ele não podia presumir a cor da roupa, porque não via nada além do verde-limão fluorescente, a penumbra do quarto era quebrada apenas pelos números luminosos do relógio digital, não deixando nada além de silhuetas mal recortadas da mandíbula quadrada do homem ao seu colo.

Com as costas curvadas de encontro ao corpo que se aquecia rente ao dele, Kyle apertou seu parceiro em seus braços, algo que podia dizer com certeza era que o cara não era exatamente musculoso, e tinha longos membros, pernas e braços infinitos, maleáveis. O ruivo amou deslizar a mão dele do umbigo em direção ao pescoço fazendo o cara empurrar a parte superior do corpo para trás enquanto a virilha impelida para frente esfregava-se ainda mais no baixo ventre de Kyle.

O membro de seu visitante vibrou abaixo dele quando Craig atirou a cabeça para trás, a mão era poderosa, feita de dedos macios e cálidos que pressionavam pontos estratégicos, um amante detalhista que queria tirar gemidos dele como o moreno já esperava, e por isso mordeu os lábios e trancou a respiração por um instante para manter os sons calados.

Não foi suficiente quando seu corpo foi surpreendido com uma boca quente e úmida que deslizou através de seu peito lambendo e beijando, preparando-o para a ferroada quando dentes se fecharam rente ao seu mamilo esquerdo.

— Ahh...

Kyle sentiu o sorriso brotar quando o primeiro murmúrio de seu anfitrião desavisadamente escorregou de seus lábios, sabendo que não podia empurrar muito, Kyle parabenizou-se pela sorte de ouvir aquele som, empurrou seus lábios contra os do outro e devorou-o enquanto os dedos exploravam a ereção dentro da cueca boxer que ele não estava querendo descartar.

Craig impulsionou a virilha contra o corpo quente abaixo dele, as mãos que se provaram espertas abarcaram suas nádegas, e mesmo através do tecido eram quentes e fortes, ele não queria mais gemer, mas seus olhos estavam cerrados e ele estava se perdendo só no calor dos lábios e mãos que trabalhavam em seu corpo como se fosse um papel em branco, sendo preenchido por palavras incandescentes.

A boca de Craig se afastou dos beijos e desceram sobre a pele sedosa abaixo dele, o pescoço era tão delicioso quando a boca e o moreno se viu respirando junto aos cabelos, os dedos de Craig se fecharam contra uma mecha e ele descobriu fios crespos, macios e havia um toque picante no cheiro que exalava daquele corpo quando ele desceu o nariz e sorveu o aroma abaixo da orelha.

As mãos de Kyle amassaram as coxas que o prendiam no lugar, os joelhos pressionaram a poltrona segurando o ruivo imóvel enquanto o corpo esguio ondulava ao seu encontro, uma boca traiçoeira provava sua pele e Kyle só lamentava não poder falar todas as improváveis homenagens e elogios que explodiam em sua mente.

Craig estava feliz que o seu escolhido era tão calado quanto prometera, diferente dele o homem mal deixava escapar sons guturais de apreciação, o suficiente para manter Craig em movimento, mas não o distrair de sua exploração.

Os dedos de Kyle deslizaram através dos ossos das costelas e dos músculos magros do abdômen, a energia igualmente escorregava pela coluna vertebral em um espiral aquecido que explodia além de sua expectativa, calor irradiando das pontas dos dedos lambendo sua consciência.

A onda colidiu contra a parte inferior do corpo do homem em seu colo, e o quadril se moveu contra a virilha do ruivo, exigente.

— Hmmm...

O homem murmurou e isso foi o suficiente para que Kyle empurrasse gentilmente seu anfitrião, o sujeito ficou de pé na frente dele e Kyle percebeu o quanto ele era alto e elegante, sorrindo desceu a boxer com estrelas e cometas fluorescentes, um pouco arrependido por agora querer tanto tirá-la, a peça descansou ao lado dele no chão quando a boca de Kyle simplesmente se precipitou de encontro à ereção que se provou úmida contra sua língua.

Craig teria desmaiado de apreciação se seu corpo não estivesse bem preso junto a boca de seu convidado, que foi gentil e gracioso o bastante para não o dobrar ansiosamente no colchão, embora esse já fosse o único e desesperado pedido que, à duras penas, se mantinha dentro dos lábios do moreno.

Porém, conforme o cara se provou alguém ótimo com os lábios, o moreno se viu aproveitando a umidade da língua contra seu membro, a escuridão o protegia de qualquer insegurança, mas da mesma forma o escuro tornava seus suspiros audíveis mesmo se eles fossem apenas mais altos que as batidas de seu coração.

À medida que provava a umidade e deslizava a cabeça contra o membro ereto através de sua boca, Kyle não podia ignorar que o cheiro mentolado o inebriava; a pele rente ao seu nariz era cálida; os pelos aparados davam lugar a uma superfície macia demais e os dedos de Kyle subiram das coxas em direção ao osso ilíaco, provando a textura que ele não esperava ser tão acetinada.

O ruivo foi levemente movido quando o homem se curvou um pouco, apanhando a boxer do chão, e então dedos firmes apanharam os cabelos de Kyle que acabou perdendo para a lamentação que escapou de sua garganta abafada pelo membro que ele ainda firmemente sugava. O couro cabeludo era sempre um ponto que nem todos seus amantes exploravam, e ele estava feliz que apesar de não trocarem uma única palavra de incentivo, seu parceiro apenas sabia o que fazer.

Craig encheu uma das mãos com as mechas encaracoladas, agora com os fios presos, ele sentia os anéis enrolando-se em seus dedos, e sorriu satisfeito quando um som inaudível reverberou na extensão de seu pênis, se ele mesmo não tivesse proposto o acordo de silêncio, seria o momento ideal para ouvir os insultos que ele sabia estarem por trás daquele murmúrio.

Kyle moveu-se magistralmente, o pênis em sua boca era apenas delicioso, mas melhor do que isso era o balançar discreto dos quadris, e acima de tudo, os dedos em seus cabelos, o apertão ardente enviava correntes de energia ao seu próprio membro ainda preso em suas calças jeans.

Então, de repente Kyle sentiu-se sendo empurrado, gentilmente, era verdade, mas ainda sem direito a discussão, e mesmo que ele estivesse se divertindo demais, quando seus cabelos foram puxados de leve, incitando-o a se levantar, a contragosto, Kyle cedeu.

De pé Craig empurrou a boxer no bolso traseiro do seu convidado, permitindo-se sentir a bunda arredondada que ele apertou sem dó, em seguida encaixou os dedos na parte da frente da calça que o idiota ainda usava, o moreno abriu o zíper e fez o melhor que pôde empurrando a cintura da peça para baixo, suas mãos impacientes subiram pelo tronco experimentando a pele arrepiar na ponta de seus dedos.

Seu visitante ficara muito tempo absurdamente vestido, e Craig estava ficando irritado com o fato de que isso poderia demorar mais do que seu corpo queria esperar quando a boca macia provou sua clavícula, dentes rasparam seus ombros e a fisgada foi direto na ponta de seu pênis.

A cabeça de Kyle se afastou logo depois de provar a pele com os dentes, ele chutou as calças com cueca e tudo para algum lugar atrás dele, mãos estavam em suas costas e uma boca caiu em seus lábios, o beijando com uma sofreguidão e urgência que o ruivo não achava possível.

A bagunça de língua e lábios era algo que Craig não costumava gostar, mas sua boca simplesmente caiu sobre aquela provando o gosto picante que era mais do que excitante, mais do que irritante também... a forma como o outro não entregava nenhum som quando os dedos de Craig pressionaram a ereção que empurrava contra o alto de sua coxa.

A saliva que escorria do canto de sua boca não era a coisa mais importante para Kyle, embora ele não fosse o maior fã dessa desordem que o desejo propunha, o que na verdade escureceu seus sentidos foi a aperto de dedos longos na ponta de seu pênis sensível, a calma e apreciação dele estava sendo jogada para o alto quando novamente a língua de seu anfitrião empurrava-se dentro dele.

Craig sentiu quando a respiração do outro apertou-se rente ao seu rosto, o nariz esfregou no seu e o convidado de repente o empurrou na cama abandonando a graciosidade que usou até aqui. O moreno adorou quando suas costas bateram no colchão, o pênis exposto foi acariciado pelo outro membro que se contorceu rente a ele.

A umidade escorregadia que envolvia-os era mais do que Kyle esperava e menos do que ele precisava, por isso empurrou a mão do ombro amplo, passando pelos ossos das costelas e descendo em direção a cintura, os dedos giraram em torno da lateral daquele corpo esguio e então Kyle puxou-o contra si, afundando os lábios no pescoço cheiroso.

Havia algo nesse homem, algo faminto que Craig queria despertar, ele segurou-o pelos ombros enquanto sentia que um animal feroz estava enjaulado atrás de bonitas e frágeis grades, e o moreno sabia que pouca força seria necessária para fazê-lo se libertar, e finalmente agir com entrega. Por isso, com o que já reunira sobre seu convidado, Craig apertou com força descabida os fios crespos entre os dedos e ergueu o rosto do homem, sem olhá-lo diretamente, o beijou, rebolando abaixo dele, obrigando o outro a morder seus lábios para não soltar imprecações.

O prazer ardente dançou no couro cabeludo de Kyle enquanto ele tentava manter seu parceiro impaciente sob controle, ainda tentando manter seu próprio ritmo de jogo, mas de repente sentia-se desleixado e barulhento, os lábios que pegaram os dele eram molhados e o circular do quadril embaixo dele fazia Kyle querer se empurrar até gozar.

Craig sorriu rente a boca macia, as mãos dele abandonaram os ombros e desceram em direção a bunda arredondada, a língua dele brincou na frente dos dentes, provocando-os, e então o moreno sentiu a picada de satisfação doce contra o sabor quente e a agonia úmida que só aumentava entre eles, o beijo ficou mais inflamado, e o calor no quarto agora não dependia mais do aquecedor quando finalmente o homem saiu de cima de Craig e se afastou em direção à mesinha de cabeceira.

Ele viu que seu convidado emborcava a garrafa de água, e fechou os olhos esperando, mas o som de um pacote de papel chamou a atenção de Craig, contra o escuro do quarto ele não podia ver nada mais que silhuetas quando abriu os olhos e observou pouco mais do que sombras de algo como um frasco, provavelmente de lubrificante, e tiras do que ele poderia reconhecer em qualquer lugar como preservativos, mas estes itens eram diferentes.

Sorrindo Kyle apreciou quando a atenção de seu anfitrião caiu sobre o frasco, a penumbra podia esconder sua expressão, mas ficou claro que o interesse era latente quando dedos longos tocaram o frasco fluorescente.

Kyle adorava surpreender, e um encontro às escuras praticamente exigia itens apropriados, por isso comprou este lubrificante. O frasco em formato de ursinho guardava as mais perversas ideias que o ruivo tivera, ele largou a garrafa de água na mesma superfície de onde pegara e assistiu a silhueta ao seu lado mover-se quando o outro homem abriu o frasco e derramou entre os dedos uma porção generosa.

Sentindo-se mais curioso do que gostaria de admitir, Craig tateou o frasco e abriu-o, espalhou o gel entre os dedos e então os levou ao próprio membro, era um lubrificante de textura normal, talvez mais deslizante do que o que ele possuía, mas definitivamente o diferencial ia além do frasco em formato “bonitinho” — e Craig não deveria lembrar agora, mas amava ursinhos —, e quando seu membro já estava lambuzado e brilhava fracamente contra o escuro do quarto, o moreno sorriu de verdade.

Kyle uniu sua mão à do outro e juntamente massageou o pênis que agora reluzia brandamente, era um brilho discreto, mas inegavelmente cobria o membro de seu parceiro em um amarelo-limão excitante, o ruivo escorregou os dedos e encontrou os testículos de seu parceiro, apertando-os de leve para testar a reação.

— Hmm...

Um pouco do lubrificante caiu no lençol um momento antes de Craig sentir dedos pressionando-o onde era mais sensível, de repente ouviu um lamento ecoar no quarto e não teve tempo de se arrepender, porque a boca de seu convidado apertou-se contra ele, o som de um envelope de preservativo rasgando foi o suficiente para Craig sentir o calor inundando seu corpo.

Kyle abriu a camisinha e sob a atenção silenciosa de seu parceiro ele desenrolou a proteção cobrindo seu membro, um riso nasal surgiu dos mesmos lábios que acabaram de gemer, e era um riso irônico, Kyle podia muito bem reconhecer isso, afinal, olhando para baixo, o que ele via era algo digno de uma piada.

O moreno tinha que admitir que o cara era um nerd, ninguém normal teria compilado lubrificante que brilhava no escuro com preservativos de neon, rendendo uma visão que parecia saída de uma fanfic ruim de Star Wars, com direito a Sabre de Luz e tudo; era simplesmente inesperado mesmo que Craig fosse o único que vestira uma cueca de _starfix_. E por isso mesmo ele deitou sua boca no pescoço do homem, os resquícios brilhantes em seus dedos passearam pelos mamilos que agora, manchados de lubrificante reluzente, eram como duas estrelas no breu do quarto.

Excitado demais para esperar, Kyle empurrou seu parceiro para a cama, o outro caiu agradavelmente já separando as pernas e erguendo de leve o traseiro, mas não era o que Kyle tinha em mente. Ele escorregou seus dedos treinados através do corpo do cara, era esguio e maleável, a pele aquecida dava os primeiros sinais de umidade. Kyle usou um só movimento para virar seu parceiro, e desceu os lábios para morder os ombros e beijar as omoplatas quando o outro remexeu-se embaixo dele.

Craig sentiu dedos caminharem em sua cintura, o virando de bruços na cama, ele se viu de cara para o lençol e então havia dedos em suas nádegas, abrindo-o, e sem um segundo pensamento, o moreno ergueu a cabeça encontrando um conjunto de dentes que se fecharam em seu pescoço, lábios atenciosos lamberam suas costas, e ele moeu o corpo contra o colchão, sentindo o peso do homem acima dele.

Com o pênis adequadamente vestido, Kyle empurrou-se experimentalmente contra os glúteos que acabara de apertar, não era o mais arredondado dos traseiros, assim como o proprietário não era a mais vocal criatura, mas compensava em entusiasmo movendo-se contra o membro de Kyle que brilhava na escuridão como um farol. Ele apertou os olhos e se concentrou na respiração de seu parceiro, que acelerava aos poucos, o corpo dele estremeceu quando os dentes de Kyle se fecharam em seu pescoço pela enésima vez e era seguro dizer que esse cara gostava de ser mordido.

As pernas de Craig estavam tensas, seus dedos dos pés contorciam-se contra o lençol, ele esticou as mãos e tentou apanhar algum tecido para apertar entre os dedos também quando dentes se cravaram em sua pele, queria poder morder algo para abafar os gemidos que não poderia manter por muito tempo. Quando o parceiro irritante mordeu outra vez, Craig empurrou a bunda contra a virilha do cara, era melhor que fossem adiante logo, ou ele não poderia manter a pose estoica e silenciosa que assumiu — ou tentou — desde o início.

Kyle se afastou, ele ficou de joelhos entre as pernas muito separadas de seu anfitrião, o traseiro empinado no ar era mais do que um pedido, era quase como uma provocação, e se ele pudesse ver a expressão no rosto do outro, apostaria que era de ceticismo, como se não acreditasse que o ruivo pudesse continuar. Com um sorriso, Kyle tentou virar seu parceiro na cama, mas tudo o que ganhou foi pés articulados o prendendo pelos joelhos.

Craig atirou o rosto para seu visitante, não podia ver a expressão no escuro, mas os cachos eram contornados contra a escuridão, estavam bagunçados e o moreno sabia que o sujeito voltara a se segurar, calculando seus movimentos, e tudo o que o moreno queria agora era tê-lo inteiro logo de uma vez. Quando as mãos macias tentaram virá-lo de frente, Craig reagiu por instinto e prendeu o outro no lugar com os pés e tornozelos enredando-se nas pernas do parceiro, segurando-se no lençol Craig deixava claro, mesmo sem palavras, que era essa a posição que ele queria ficar.

Bom em ler pessoas, Kyle apoiou uma mão na parte de baixo das costas do seu parceiro e suspirou apertando os dentes contra os próprios lábios, as coisas continuavam fugindo de seu controle o tempo inteiro, e ele esticou o braço para o lado apanhando o frasco que rebrilhava na penumbra, mais do lubrificante foi espalhado nos dedos dele e então pousaram na abertura entre as nádegas do outro, Kyle definitivamente fechou os olhos e empurrou o primeiro dedo, quase sem receber nenhuma resistência, seu anfitrião era todo vulnerável ao toque dele, gemeu de lábios cerrados, murmúrios abafados no lençol e quando o corpo esguio se contorceu contra o ruivo.

Craig retesou todo o corpo ao receber o dedo explorador, ele mesmo se empurrou contra a mão do seu parceiro esperando que tivesse mais de onde vinha esse, e não se decepcionou quando não _um_ , e sim _mais dois_ dedos se juntaram ao primeiro. O corpo de Craig agiu sozinho inclinando o traseiro no alto, seu peito achatou-se contra o lençol e ele sentiu apenas a leve fricção na ponta de seu pênis que latejou quando os dedos se moveram esticando-o.

— Ahhh... poh...hrra...

Kyle sentiu o coração acelerar ao ouvir a voz do seu anfitrião, era grave e parecia distante, mas ao mesmo tempo seu corpo esguio balançou-se e ele apertava-se ao redor dos dedos do ruivo. Kyle moveu um pouco mais, exigindo mentalmente ouvir mais daquela voz, afastou a mão que segurava a parte de baixo das costas do homem e apanhou o pênis entre os dedos. Havia um pouco de lubrificante ainda cintilando fracamente contra a escuridão, e seu anfitrião se levantou e atirou a cabeça no ombro de Kyle, ambos estavam de joelhos na cama e Kyle se esforçando para conseguir manter esse homem delicioso em seus braços, enquanto seu pênis exigia se embrenhar no vão entre as nádegas.

Quando Craig gemeu, nem ele poderia negar que sua voz era alta e clara, ele tentou cobrir isso empurrando um punho na boca, mas então seu membro estava sendo manipulado e a base de sua coluna formigou quando o outro escondeu o rosto em sua nuca e arranhou a pele com dentes famintos. Craig ergueu uma mão por trás da cabeça apanhando os cabelos crespos entre seus dedos, enquanto embrenhava a outra no espaço inexistente entre ele e seu parceiro, com algum custo, ele conseguiu alcançar o membro revestido, olhando para baixo e para o lado, o moreno sabia que o outro queria continuar isso tanto quanto ele.

Com uma facilidade inacreditável, Kyle virou o corpo elegante em seus braços, aparentemente o tesão deixara este estoico e silencioso parceiro mais entregue do que nunca e o ruivo se aproveitou, deitando-o de costas na cama e se enfiando entre as pernas dele. Nenhum protesto foi ouvido quando Kyle empurrou sua boca contra a outra, ele enterrou seu membro exigente com confiança e meticulosidade, e, sem pensar em nada, apertou os lábios de seu parceiro com os dentes.

Craig tentou ficar imóvel segurando os lençóis, o fato do cara fazer isso em uma só estocada e sem intervalo varreu seus pensamentos, sua boca estava cerrada em um beijo desleixado, dentes cravaram em seus lábios evitando que um gemido indigno escapasse, ele espalhou mais as pernas quando os quadris de seu amante começaram a se mover, sem delicadeza, de repente era exatamente o que Craig precisava, um coito selvagem e cru, com um homem suando em cima dele, o beijando e o preenchendo.

Com os olhos apertados, Kyle se empurrou, não tinha mais volta, ele estava perdido no fogo que palpitava em torno dele, as pernas se abriram o recebendo e não o segurando, apenas arregaçavam-se esperando por ele, era o tipo de descontrole que Kyle não deixava acontecer. Ele queria ser o amante gracioso e esperto, mas aqui estava ele, se afundando mais e mais em busca de um orgasmo que se construía como um abismo para que ele pudesse desmoronar.

Nenhum deles soube quando ou quem gozou primeiro, porque quando Craig sentiu a pressão em seus testículos estourarem fazendo-o se lançar para frente e agarrar o ombro de seu parceiro, neste mesmo instante Kyle sentiu seu pênis inchando e explodindo, o pulsar lancinante ao redor dele o deixando incapaz de raciocinar.

Eles foram pegos de surpresa e algo primitivo ali impulsionou o prazer a uma sensação exorbitante, talvez o escuro, ou a incomum experiência do próprio encontro às cegas com um total desconhecido, mas o fato era que Kyle ainda estava preso no seu parceiro, que ainda o segurava com braços e pernas enroscados a ele.

O moreno desceu a boca e tomou os lábios de seu convidado, beijou-o como agradecimento e louvor, não quebraria o acordo que ele mesmo propôs dizendo em palavras em voz alta, mas o beijaria e deixaria claro o quanto esse sujeito superou todas as expectativas que o moreno tivera.

Kyle recebeu o beijo, abriu sua boca tanto quanto podia e engoliu as palavras que não podia proferir, seu corpo suava e sentia o coração de seu amante martelando na mesma velocidade do seu, ele bebeu dos lábios que se ofereciam, e então deixou que seu membro escorregasse gentilmente, dedos longos pentearam seus cabelos quando a respiração dos dois começou a voltar ao normal.

Sabendo que adormeceria a qualquer momento, Craig se afastou do abraço e puxou uma toalha que deixara embaixo do travesseiro, uma tática antiga que sempre se mostrava eficaz. Ele mesmo retirou o preservativo de seu parceiro e atirou o item luminescente na lixeira no canto oposto, errou o lance e um riso escapou de seu visitante, sorrindo Craig observou a frágil luminescência pousada contra o carpete escuro do quarto de hotel.

Tateando no escuro, Kyle apanhou suas roupas e as vestiu rapidamente, os calçados foram os últimos e ele ainda lançou um último olhar para a cama onde um vulto sentava-se recortado pela escuridão, ele puxou a mochila e virou-se em direção a porta.

Antes que seu amante se afastasse, Craig usou as longas pernas para chegar até ele, o puxou para si e o abraçou, beijando-o mais uma vez, seu corpo ainda latejava quando ele afastou os lábios e uniu as testas, e quando Craig abriu a boca, _não foi_ sua voz que ecoou na penumbra.

— Obrigado, cara, você foi incrível.

Era pouco mais que um sussurro, e Craig não teve tempo de reagir, a porta se abriu e o corredor não estava iluminado o bastante para ele ter certeza que conhecia aqueles cabelos crespos, aquela voz e aquele sotaque familiar de algum lugar...

Kyle saiu pela porta com muito mais pressa do que quando entrou, andou poucos passos no corredor e entrou em um elevador, um momento antes do elevador fechar ele tinha certeza que alguém correra atrás dele.

Não se importando se correra nu para a porta de seu quarto, Craig encarou a porta do elevador fechando, ele não podia ter certeza de nada, mas ao mesmo tempo nenhuma das possibilidades que pulavam em sua mente poderiam ser rechaçadas.

Kyle ganhou as calçadas nevadas, ele colocou a mão no bolso e puxou algo, então, em frente aos seus olhos a peça com cometas e estrelas brilharam sob os postes de luz, ele sorriu, não pudera manter o acordo de silêncio, por isso puxou o celular e deletou o aplicativo, acontecimentos assim não mereciam ter comparações.

Com um braço atrás da nuca observando o brilho do ursinho, ou na rua com dedos envoltos em uma peça de estampa brilhante, Craig e Kyle sabiam que a aventura da noite ainda ficaria em suas mentes e seus corpos, mas com o tempo o brilho esmaeceria e desapareceria, e ainda seria igualmente fascinante, exatamente como adesivo _starfix_.


End file.
